


Blond and handsome giants can offer you great job opportunities

by Myrtille



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU: unexplicable, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrtille/pseuds/Myrtille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a warrior.<br/>She has no use of a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blond and handsome giants can offer you great job opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Tumblr user Born-Freak

She is a warrior. One of the mightiest; she is a female warrior of the Earth. 

Her job is to protect the tribe. Dangers are great because Nature's ways are inscrutable, and she must defend her owns against ferocious beasts as well as other aggressive tribes.

She must be strong and decided and proud and devoted to her family and her land, she must vanquish fear and deny weakness above all.

But to be perfectly honest, she thinks she's better at being sassy. She's one of the few in the Warrior Circle to laugh out loud and to tease everyone, including the Master of Earth, their leader, herself.  
She doesn't need a name; everyone knows her, because that's how it works in their world, and she is known as an Earth Warrior, as her sister is a Fire Warrior. And, of course, as she likes to believe it, everyone perfectly knows who she is: the annoying-but-still-charming-but- sometimes-really-really-annoying- like-you-need-a-big-punch-in-the-face-annoying warrior of the Earth.  
And as everyone is quite small of height and with bright red hair, herself, as a tall dark haired woman, is quite distinctive.

That probably why, the day when they arrived, everyone tried to hide her away. Because, come on: possible gods, coming from the skies, magically talking their language, leaded by a long blond haired man (the most handsome she has ever seen, to be honest. And actually taller than her), and asking about their customs? Everyone in the tribe has the same first reaction: "let's keep her from talking, and to be sure, put her out of sight".

But the sass isn't just something you have: it's a way of life. So when everyone tries to convince her discreetly to go inside her tent and to keep her mouth shut, well… She actually talks very loudly.

"What in the name of Nature are you wearing?"

The leader raises his head, starts to scan the crowd to find the source of this interpellation, and finds it quite quickly. He frowns a bit, and takes a step forward. Every single one of her sisters then takes a steps back, leaving the man an aisle leading straight to her . Family support, not so much, she thinks. 

"What is your name, my lady?"

Wow. That's a polite god. But she ain't no lady: she's a warrior. So she talks back, and she can actually feel the entire tribe sighing like she's provoked a catastrophe. 

"What is your name? Aren't you supposed to say it as you walked right in the middle of our crops field?"

The blond suddenly looks worried.

"Is it so? I am truly sorry, this is the first new world Heimdall has found, and we didn't know where we would land… Again, you must accept my apologies. My name is Thor, son of Odin father of all, and king of Asgard." He bows "May I ask again, now: what is your name?"

"I have no name."

"Everyone has a name."

"Everyone is supposed to be dressed correctly, but you still seem to be wearing some decoration drapes on your shoulders. So, well. You wear that" she waves with a disgust pout on her face toward his cape" and I don't have a name."

He seems taken aback, at first. They seem to be the only two breathing in the land: she can see in the corner of her eye her mother looking desperate and shaking her head (she has given up on her a long time ago), and Thor's companions are watching him apprehensively, like he was about to explode. She looks down only to see this huge hammer in his hand, one of his fingers tapping slightly on it like it weighted nothing.

Right. Maybe he wasn't the good one to play with.

She gets ready to step back and to jump away from his reach, all of her body tenses (because sassy, yes, but still a damn good warrior), and she jumps the highest she's ever did when he burst out laughing.

It like the Earth itself is trembling underneath her feet, and he's the source of it because he laughs and laughs, head thrown back, throat exposed. He looks back at her after a few moments, still a bit panting, and bows way downer this time.

"May I give you a name?"

"Uh… Yeah, why not." She doesn't know what to expect; maybe something like Thorina or Heimdalljany, but certainly not what follows, because it sounds like an actual name for her.

"Coal"

He proposes. He doesn't say it like it's her name already, he just throws it in the air, lightly, like a feather, leaving to her the decision to take it or not. She looks in his eyes and finds them full of things she doesn't understand. So she asks, because that's who she is.

"I am a warrior of the Earth, one of the finest, and I don't need no strange man or god giving me one. Why would I take this one?"

He smiles without any mockery, and he actually looks human to her for the first time.

"Because I need a warrior by my side. One that can fight good but also think straight. This is to take you to another world, called Mitgard. To be part of a reunion of… Mighty warriors." He poses, makes sure by a glance she still follows what he's saying. "I'm here to find someone like that. And I think I have. A friend of mine, made of Iron, would call it a hint. But you need a name."

She shouldn't believe him: she doesn't know him, he wears drapes and he talks nonsense. But something inside her yells and rebels and makes her believe that this… might be a chance. To finally let her sass and all the things she knows she is capable of out.  
Deep inside, she feels stronger than everyone, bigger, as if she was destined to something else than defending her tribe.

So, as a beautiful man talking madness blows a tiny feather full of hope in her direction, she grabs it between two fingers, observes the glints and the reflection the sun makes on it, slowly caress it, and find it perfect. It fits. She was a powerful eagle in a sparrow nest, but this one missing feather kept her from flying away. And now, Thor proposes it to her.

"Coal it is.", she says.

The black crow takes the feather and put it where it belongs, and she can feel it.

She's ready to fly next to the god.


End file.
